disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CupcakesForever12/Kim's Secret Diary part7
Hi guys! I was kinda' disapointed when I only got a few coments and reviews...but I guess thats life, right? So, a part of this fanfic was an idea of my twin, Melisse so, I give her credit! 'I hope you enjoy! ' Thursday Hey Kim's Diary! '' ''This is Jack. I know I shouldn't be writing in this, but I'm sure Kim won't know what I'm doing so I wanted her to be surprised! '' ''So, Kim texted me not to come over to her house because she was sick, but I refused. I knocked on the door, but nobody except sleeping Kim was there. ''I left myself in, and saw Kim sleeing. She looked very beutiful, like a princess. I had an urge to come closer to her. So, when I was hovering above her, I kissed her. She didn't kiss back because she was sleeping, of course. However, she did open her eyes once, and it looked like she smiled, but soon after that, she closed her eyes and started to snore. '' SO, Kim, if you're reading this, don't kill me! Just...smile...and uh, happy 2 week-a-versary! '' ''Jack-y! '' '''Wednesday' DIARY!!! JACK WROTE IN MY DIARY?! MY SUPER SECRET DIARY?! OHMYGOSH! I hope he didn't read my secrets... HE KISSED ME?! HE KISSED ME?!!!!! I don't recall him kissing me.... I feel much better...I just hope Jack won't catch my cold.... So, now that I'm better, I get to go to school tomorrow! yay...(yea, right) I'm baking cookies at my kitchen when my iPhone rings. I pick it up. "hello? Oh, hi Jack! YES! I DID READ MY DIARY, AND WHY?! I AM SO MAD AT YOU! Oh, okay...I get it...thanks! Yea, I guess I should say thanks...love you too! Bye, *snickers* Jacky! What?! You wrote that in my diary! Hello? hello?" Yea! He hung up! Stupid Jack... Jack is so weird sometimes, but I still love him! Oohh! My cookies are done! You know what?! I'm going to bring them to Jack. So, I packed the cookies and went to Jack's house. Nobody answered so I went inside by myself. I walked up to Jack's room, and when I opened the door, JACK WAS KISSING SOMEONE ELSE!! I dropped the cookies, and Jack looked at me. He looked shocked, and the girl he was kissing just smirked. I felt to stupid! He cheated on me once, (Or, at least I thought so) and it was a lie! I knew it! And the girl WAS Cher! I ran out of Jack's room, crying. He tried to chase me, but I locked myself in the house and ran up to my room. Jack knocked on the door, he called me, he even went around to my bedroom window! I never said anything. I felt so stupid. I never want to see him again. I know you understand Diary. I know. Kim 'That was part 7! I know it was short, but I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks! ' Category:Blog posts